Once upon a lesbian - Alternative ending
by Evilregalwhiteknight
Summary: 2:09-2:10 spoilers Swan queen and Red beauty ships Emma returns and the one night stand her and Regina had before the curse was broken comes to light. Henry spoilt ways are recognized. And Ruby and Belle are caught in a compromising position. and those three little words; I invited her!


Regina clears her throat, walking towards the well. Her mind races with the untold dangers of trying to save Snow and her daughter. The questions her head screamed with confusion were asking why? It's a very good question. Why was she saving those idiotic Charmings? Oh yeah her son. But that wasn't it. There was more, something she couldn't quite put her finger on. She had being staying at Snow's house with Henry for the past couple of days and it's true that she had been in Emma's tiny little room more than once. In fact she had slept in Emma's bed and she had cried. She had cried because Emma wasn't there with her. Although no matter what she knew she'd never admit it, not even to herself. She cried because Henry preferred Emma, that's what she tells herself, what she has chosen to believe. Henry had heard his mother that morning, deciding on the day's outfit. He heard her bag zip up and a draw open. That's when he knew, Regina missed Emma as much as he did.

Regina began soaking up the magic. As it entered her blood stream she cried. Tears fell, she hadn't felt like this before. So scared, unsure. Unsure of whether she'd survive long enough to see Emma again, scared that she wouldn't.

The sudden second she's lifted from the ground and flung to the floor her thoughts turn to Henry. To protecting her son. The only plausible explanation for such a fall was her mother. Or so she thought. "Mom." Henry's desperate word fell on her ears. Her lips pressed into a smile and she turned. She turned to see her son, run up to his biological mother. She knew then that Henry was never going to be hers. He was Emma's and he didn't want Regina in his life.

That realization was one shared, by both Emma and Regina. Emma felt like crap. She had to push Henry back into his real mother's arms, slowly, but they will get there. Right now Emma listen to him talk about how his mom had saved her and Snow, Mary, her mom. She smiled at the boy and let go of him. "'Gina?"

"What is it Ms. Swan?"

"Thanks, for saving us."

"Welcome home Ms. Swan. Maybe you should follow your mother and go see your father be saved." She smirks she knows Henry had missed all three of them, she wanted to see him smile even though she was not the cause.

"Uh yeah, sure." Emma turns to Henry. "Come on kid! Gina, come on." Regina followed slowly as Henry walked with his real mom. "Kid catch up to Snow and Red, I need to talk to your mom." Regina looked up from her feet shocked as Henry ran on ahead. "He does love you, 'Gina."

"We both know that's not entirely true. He loved me."

"Now that is not true, he still loves you."

"I'm sure."

"Enough about him. I wanna ask you something about you!"

"Go on." Regina looked confused.

"Is this my shirt?" Emma's hands clung to Regina's collar pulling her in roughly.

"Yes." Her eyes searched the younger woman's trying to cover her true emotions. But Emma had finished searching her eyes, she pressed her lips to the former mayor's lips.

"I missed you too."

"You just kissed me Ms. Swan that's hardly appropriate."

"You're saying you didn't want me to?" Emma released Regina's collar and took one of her hands and resumed walking.

"No, it's, just, it's, what is this?"

"It's a one night stand that turned into something more, where you stole my shirt because you missed me."

"I did not miss you." The defensive Regina showed herself again.

"You missed me, you're wearing my shirt and you slept in my bed!"

"How did you...?"

"Our son told me. So sleeping in my bed alone, spooning my pillow?"

"Yes, and I don't feel like repeating it. I spoon you or nothing!" Regina let go of Emma's hand outside of the Charming's apartment. "I'm not ready to tell them."

"That's okay babe." A soft kiss is pressed to both sets of lips neither knew who initiated it, then they walked in together, but not together.

It was two hours later when the knock on her door roused Regina from her short nap. It was an hour and a half since she was left alone and Henry had left with his family for dinner. Regina had decided that she was going to go home and relax. It never worked, her mind was running away with her. The thought of no longer being Henry's family bothered her, the fact she was no longer wanted in his life, not being invited to lunch everything bothered her. Now the knock on the door bothered her.

She opened the door only smiling when she realized it was Emma. A kiss was placed on her cheek "Hello beautiful, how are you?"

"I was fine, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. Why weren't you at Granny's?" Emma walked through to the kitchen.

"I wasn't invited." Emma stopped and turned.

"Henry didn't invite you?" Tears threatened to fall as Regina shook her head 'no.' "I'll talk to him, he's grounded. How could he have not invited his own mother? I swear to God, 'Gina."

"Calm down, it's okay." She walked up to the younger, but taller woman resting in her arms. "I'll get used to it. I know how he feels, the same resentment I felt towards my mother growing up, and I can't blame him." Tight arms wrapped around her shoulders, soft lips kissed her head.

"Well you're coming with me tonight, a welcome home party."

"Emma..."

"You're coming, your son will apologize then we will leave and put that little rascal to bed." Emma slid her hands down to Regina's ass. "Then we will go to bed ourselves, and catch up. oh and can we stay here tonight?" A smile graced their lips.

"Of course you can. I am not sleeping in a single bed. I will come tonight if only to see you and my son. I'm going to have to make something, I can't go empty handed. They already have a warrant out for my head."

"I'll help you, oooo can we make taco's?"

"That's what you miss?"

"That, you and Henry."

About half an hour into making the taco's Regina noticed Emma's relative silence. Stalking towards her, she took both of Emma's hands. "What's up, Swan?"

"Nothing."

"Swan!"

"Fine, your mother tried to take my heart."

"Tried?"

"She couldn't."

"Oh so what's wrong?"

"I don't understand why?"

"So you want someone to reach into your chest and take your heart out and kill you right in front of me to make me feel helpless?"

"No baby, no, wait what?"

"It happened to Daniel. I don't want to talk about it. Emma if you're concerned I'm sorry but I'm not sure what to suggest."

"Well, I just want to make sure I have one. 'Gina will you check for me?"

"You want me to rip out your heart show it to you then put it back in?" A nod? Regina was 1000% sure this woman she had fallen in love with was insane. Either way she took a deep breath and pressed her hand to the blonde's chest before pushing it inside and taking her heart in her palm.

"Hi Mom, I'm just gonna grab some clothes for tonight...what are you doing?" Regina panicked putting the heart back and turning to her son.

"Henry, I was giving Emma a hug, she missed us both. She invited me tonight too, isn't that wonderful?" Regina hoped for a positive reaction from her son, but didn't get one.

"No, I don't want you there. Emma didn't miss you she hates you."

"No, Henry I don't and I might not want you there tonight. You're not being very nice to your mom. In fact I know I have no power here but you are grounded. Stop being a spoilt brat!"

"Emma..."

"Henry what do you say to your mom? You know abut not inviting her to dinner."

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to upset you."

"Well you did and you're grounded, like Emma said." With a frown Henry stomped upstairs. Slamming his door and shouting 'I hate you both.'

"He's ten, wait until he's a teen." Regina grimaces, suddenly worried.

"I'll go find someone to babysit. Thanks for helping me make these. I'll see you tonight babe." Emma picks up a tray of tacos and kisses Regina hard and longingly.

"I'll see you later Swan and yes, you have a heart."

"Thank God for that! See you soon." Emma closes the door smiling and slips into the street.

An hour after Belle knocked on Regina's door. "Hi Emma said you needed a baby sitter."

"You better come in. Me and Emma will be in between 10 and 11. Our numbers are on the fridge. You can go everywhere but my office. You can not have Gold...Rumple in! You have him in and you will go straight back to the asylum, are we clear dear?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good, Henry is in bed and grounded! I'll see later." Regina grabbed her bag coat and tacos. "Oh dear before I go do want a taco?" Belle shakes her head no and Regina leaves.

Popping her head around the door she smiles, "Sorry, I'm late."

"What's she doing here?" Grumpy asks defensibly taking a knife into his hand.

"I invite her." Emma looks practically in pain. "And you're not killing her."

The knife is placed back on the counter. Emma orders an apple cider from Ruby as everyone began mixing.

"Hey Em, do you know where Belle is?"

"Yeah looking after Henry at Regina's if you're going round there we will be home by 11, and He's grounded so no TV. Go get her, tiger." With that Ruby skipped off sneaking to Regina's. Emma picked up the drink and went over to her Regina who stood alone in the corner.

"It's boring isn't it?"

"Yes Emma, it is."

"Well let's get a little drunk and I'll eat your taco."

"Eat one now they're right there."

"Will you eat my taco 'Gina?"

"I will have one yes."

"You actually think I'm talking about tacos?"

"Well yes!"

"God Regina I don't know how many innuendos I can come up with before I just blatantly say I want to fuck you."

"Oh. Come with me." She grabbed Emma's hand and lead her to the back.

"Granny, may we rent a room?" Emma smiles.

"What for?"

"We want to talk... in private...about Henry." Regina struggles to think.

Once in the room Emma is thrown on to the bed as Regina straddles her and kisses down her neck. "I'll be quick dear, you can repay me at mine. Nod if you understand." A nod brilliant Regina thinks as she removes the cardigan that clings to Emma's form, followed by undoing her jeans. "this is going to be quick quickie, so I'll keep your shirt on, okay?" Another nod. She slides down the blondes body pulling her jeans off. She kissed Emma's clit softly before slipping her tongue through Emma's folds. Her hips buck under her mouth. Adding two fingers into the savior makes her drift towards the edge, she'd been waiting for this for weeks. Swirling her tongue around Emma's clit made her strain against herself coming hard breathing out and moaning the brunette's name.

Once dressed the women found themselves back downstairs with rest rest of the party guests, it was only half nine and neither wanted to leave just yet. They got another drink or 5. Regina being a lightweight was almost on the floor after 3. As another song starts Regina began to sing along.

_**"You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down,**_

_**the way you bite your lip has my head spinning around,**_

_**after a drink or two I was putty in your hands,**_

_**I don't know if I have the strength to stand"**_ she smiles at Emma pulling her in for a dance. Her body rocks seductively in time to the song.

_**"Trouble, trouble maker that is your middle name, **_

_**I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain,**_

_**And I wanna know, **_

_**Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad?**_

_**My mind keeps saying run as fast as you can,**_

_**I say I'm done then you pull me back,**_

_**I swear you're giving me a heart attack. Trouble maker."**_ Emma smiles turning Regina slowly rocking with her hands wrapped around her waist. It was at this point the blonde begins singing and whispering the words into Regina's ear.

**_"_**_**It's like you're always there in the corner of my mind,**_

_**I see a silhouette every time I close my eyes,**_

_**There must be poison in those finger tips of yours,**_

_**Cause I keep coming back for more." **_Emma turns her again holding her close.

"_**Trouble, trouble maker**_ _**that is your middle name, **_

_**I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain,**_

_**And I wanna know, **_

_**Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad?**_

_**My mind keeps saying run as fast as you can,**_

_**I say I'm done then you pull me back,**_

_**I swear you're giving me a heart attack. Trouble maker." **_Through the rest of the song they just stared into each other's eyes and finally kissed, slowly and passionately. When they separated for air they notice that everyone was staring at them. "Let's go home." Regina nodded trying not to look anyone in the eye.

Once home they checked on Henry. He seemed okay and sleeping. They then went to the front room in search of the baby sitter. Although both wished they hadn't when they found Ruby between Belle's thighs. Emma cleared her throat. Both women turned to face Regina and Emma. "Shit sorry, Em."

"Apologize to Regina she wanted to be the first to come on the couch." Emma giggles. Regina blushes.

"There is a spare bedroom upstairs second door on the left." Regina states. "You should both stay and we should have an orgy!"

"'Gina!"

"What Emma?"

"You're mine, so even if they said yes it's a no." Once again they kissed. "Oh and I owe you one, upstairs, now!" As Regina leaves Emma says good night to the other women and runs after her lover!

Emma really did feel glad to be home. But she did not envy her own task of explaining that kiss to everyone tomorrow. Right now there was a horny Regina Mills to attend to.


End file.
